April Mop!
by blackwhite1214
Summary: "YAK KIM JONGIN! AKU BUNUH KAU!" pekik Kyungsoo. "aku tahu, kau akan menipuku dan berakhir dengan kata 'April Mop' dan kau akan tertawa saat melihatku kesal. Lalu kau meminta maaf, memeluk ku, lalu menciumku!" papar Baekhyun. "YAK! KIM JOONMYEON! AWAS KAU" pekik Lay. kisah mereka pada awal April ini... Pairing. Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Sulay. YAOI!


April Mop!

.

Author : blackwhite1214

Rated : T

Genre : Frienship, Humor (_rencananya_).

Leght : Oneshoot

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyeon, Zhang Yixing

Summary : "YAK KIM JONGIN! AKU BUNUH KAU!" pekik Kyungsoo. "aku tahu, kau akan menipuku dan beraphir dengan kata 'April Mop' dan kau akan tertawa saat melihatku kesal. Lalu kau meminta maaf, memeluk ku, lalu menciumku!" papar Baekhyun. "YAK! KIM JOONMYEON! AWAS KAU" pekik Lay.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING : TYPO(S), YAOI, BOY X BOY, ALUR DIPAKSAKAN, MOMENT JUGA DI PAKSAKAN, HUMOR GAGAL!**

**.**

**.**

ALUR DAN CERITA INI HANYA MILIK SAYA, AKU, DEBAY!

.

.

.

_Notes : hai hai. maaf, Debay sudah lama enggak update Fanfic lagi. lagi banyak presentasi nih. tolong maklumin ya? oh ya, sebenernya fanfic ini mau Debay Update tepat tanggal 1 April. tapi, kuota Debay habis dan baru punya lagi sekarang. maklumin ya?_

_sedikit info untuk fanfict 'Dream Island'. jujur aja, Debay pengen nyelesain sampe selesai dulu di Ms. Word nya. biar nantinya bisa fant update. dan... Debay juga rencananya pingin buat sequel-nya 'If Jongin Without Kyungsoo'. eumm... di tunggu aja ya? pay pay~_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

.

**Kaisoo**

.

_March 30th 2014_

_23:59 EXO Drom Time…_

.

Hari ini EXO free. Lima per enam dari mereka ber dua belas memilik untuk berjalan-jalan keluar drom.

"Kai-ah, tanggal berapa sekarang?" taya Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik berkutat dengan laptop ber_body_ tipis miliknya.

"ahh… 1 April, waeyo?" jawab Kai yang sedang asyik bermain PS3 miliknya di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"tidak, aku hanya bertanya." Jemari lentik Kyungsoo mengetikkan sesuatu dengan lincahnya. Kadang Kai iri dengan keahlian mengetik Kyungsoo dengan sepuluh jarinya.

"hyung, aku dengar Kris hyung kecelakaan, Tao hyung juga hampir bunuh diri karenanya." Dengan wajah santainya, bibir tebal milik Kai meloloskan kalimat yang –pastinya akan membuat Kyungsoo terkejut— dengan mudahnya.

"MWOYA! Kau bercanda bukan?" kaget Kyungsoo. ia memindahkan laptop dipangkuannya ke atas meja di depan sofa.

"Lay hyung, tangannya tersiram air panas. Katanya itu karena ia kaget mendengar berita Kris hyung. Tapi masalah ini tidak tersebar ke publik." Masih dengan wajah santainya. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Suho hyung sudah tahu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"ah… Suho hyung melempar iPhone 5 miliknya dan hampir mematahkan _black card_ miliknya saat ia tahu Lay 'nya tersiram air panas." Kai meletakkan _stick PlayStation_ miliknya di atas meja bersama laptop milik Kyungsoo.

"MWO?" mata Kyungsoo semakin melebar ketika mendengar pernyataan demi pernyataan yang dinyatakan oleh _namjachingu_ 'nya, Kai.

"Chen hyung dan Xiumin hyung. Mereka sedang meminta uang pada Manager hyung mereka yang pelit itu, untuk biaya rumah sakit katanya. kasihan mereka." Kai menggeleng kecil, jemari bergaris tegas itu memijat pelan tang hidungnya.

"memangnya… kemana uang mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo yang semakin penasaran dengan topik yang sedang mereka bahas.

"mereka kecopetan saat berlari ke rumah sakit tempat mereka membawa Lay hyung ke UGD, untuk mengobati luka melepuhnya."

"astaga! Kenapa seperti ini… bagaimana dengan Sehun, Chanyeol hyung, dan Baekhyun hyung. Mereka sudah tahu?" raut wajah cemas tercetak jalas pada wajah innocent Kyungsoo.

"mereka juga sudah tahu. Luhan hyung… dia juga kecelakaan, karena Kris hyung bersama Lay hyung saat kecelakaan itu." Kai menatap dalam kedua mata Kyungsoo yang mulai berair. "Sehun pingsan, asma-nya kambuh. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membawanya ke rumah sakit. Makanya kita disini hanya berdua."

"Kai-ah… kasihan mereka. hiks. kenapa aku baru tahu…" Kyungsoo merasa bersalah, ia mulai terisak kecil.

"salah mu juga. dari pagi tadi sampai sekarang kau berdiam di kamar dan berpacaran dengan laptop mu itu!" Kai melirik pada Kyungsoo yang mulai terisak.

Kai beranjak dari duduknya, berdiri dihadapan Kyungsoo, diseberang meja kaca. "hyung, apa kau marah?"

"ne?"

"hyung…" ucap Kai menggantung.

"wae? hiks." isakan Kyungsoo sudah mulai mereda.

"Hyung, APRIL MOP! huahahaha!" tawa Kai meledak seketika.

Sedetik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Kyungsoo butuh waktu untuk mengerti situasi yang sedang terjadi. Sedikit demi sedikit neutron otaknya mulai menghubungkan satu maksud dengan maksud lainnya. "April Mop?" bisik Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

"YAK KIM JONGIN! AKU BUNUH KAU!" pekik Kyungsoo yang memekakan telinga setiap orang yang ada di dalam drom? Siapa? Hanya ada Kai dan Kyungsoo disana… *banting PS Kai* *ambil pisau di dapur*

.

.

**Chanbaek**

.

.

Hari ini hari yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu olehnya. Hari pertama di bulan April. Hey, apa kata orang-orang jika seorang Park Chanyeol tidak memasukkan hari pertama bulan April dalam list hari-hari terbaiknya!

Hari ini ia berencana untuk membuat ke sepuluh temannya kesal bersama kekasihnya, Byun Baekhyun. Tapi sebelumnya… ia juka akan mengerjai Baekhyun nya.

"_hyung_…" panggil Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

"kau memiliki banyak _hyung_ disini Chanyeol. Tolong berbicaralah dengan jelas." Tegur Suho yang sedang asyik menonton televisi sambil membaca majalah fashion dengan telinga yang sengaja ditutupi dengan _headset limited edition_ miliknya.

"eoh, kau mendengarnya _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Jelas, sekarang Suho sedang menggunakan headset pada kedua telinganya.

"tentu saja, aku ini sedang menonton televisi!" jemari Suho bergerak membuka halaman berikutnya. Oh ayolah, Chanyeol tidak buta!

"oh, baiklah." Chanyeol mengangguk pasrah, ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan hyung nya yang menyandang sebail leader EXO sekaligus sub grup mereka, EXO-K.

"_hyung_…" kaki panjangnya ia langkahkan menuju dapur.

"kau menganggilku?" tanya Lay yang sedang memasak bersama Kyungsoo.

"ani. Aku mencari Baekhyun _hyung_. Apa kau melihatnya, _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol. Jemari jahilnya mengambil cepat biscuit yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari oven.

"aku tidak tahu. sudah sudah, sana kau pergi saja." Usir Lay dengan tatapan garangnya.

"baiklah…" Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan dapur dengan sepotong biscuit di tangannya.

"Baekhyun _hyung_…" pekiknya yang cukup memekakan telinga.

"cukup mencariku dan tidak perlu berteriak Par-Chan-Yeol!" seseorang mendorong kepala Chanyeol dari belakang.

"aish…" desi Chanyeol kesal, sebelah tagnnay memegangi kepala bagian belakangnya. Matanya menatap kesal pada Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"ada apa kau mencariku, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Shit! Chanyeol lupa degan rencana 'April Mop' yang ingin ia lancarkan untuk Baekhyun.

"waeyo, Park-Do-Bi? Heum?"

"a -ani, aku hanya rindu padamu." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"bohong."

"sungguh!"

"aku tahu, kau akan menipuku dan beraphir dengan kata 'April Mop' dan kau akan tertawa saat melihatku kesal. Lalu kau meminta maaf, memeluk ku, lalu menciumku!" papar Baekhyun tanpa spasi sedikitpun. Nafasnya sedikit terengah ketika sukses menyelesaikan kalimat panjang itu.

Chanyeol mematung. Gagal sudah, semua rencananya yang sempat ia lupakan langsung terbaca oleh Baekhyun. "k- kau…"

"kau terlalurutin seperti itu, aku sudah menghafalnya!"

"oh, ahhh…" itu reaksi Chanyeol. Bisa disimpulkan, Chanyeol gagal pada April Mop tahun ini. Tapi….

"tapi bukan berarti kau kehilangan inti dari April Mop mu itu!" ujar Baekhyun menatap dalam kedua mata lebar milik Chanyeol.

CUP. Baekhyun berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir Chanyeo. "Kena, aku membuatmua kesal. April Mop, Park Chanyeol!"

.

.

**Sulay**

.

.

"kau memiliki banyak _hyung_ disini Chanyeol. Tolong berbicaralah dengan jelas." Tegur Suho yang sedang asyik menonton televisi sambil membaca majalah fashion dengan telinga yang sengaja ditutupi dengan _headset limited edition_ miliknya.

"eoh, kau mendengarnya _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Jelas, sekarang Suho sedang menggunakan headset pada kedua telinganya.

"tentu saja, aku ini sedang menonton televisi!" jemari Suho bergerak membuka halaman berikutnya. Oh ayolah, Chanyeol tidak buta!

"oh, baiklah." Chanyeol mengangguk pasrah, ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan hyung nya yang menyandang sebail leader EXO sekaligus sub grup mereka, EXO-K.

Tlit. Televisi dihadapan Suho mati dengan sendirinya. Mungkin kah? Tentu tidak, pasti ada seseorang yang menekan tombol turn off pada remote '

"kau sedang apa, Suho hyung?" sebuah suara samar samar menerobos masuk ke telinga Suho yang tertutupi oleh headset-nya.

"apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya, Lay-ah. tentu saja sedang aku menonton televisi!" Suho bersikeras menyatakan dirinya sedang menonton televisi.

"kau aneh! lihat lah, televisi di depanmu itu mati." Lay mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Suho.

Suho menurunkan majalah yang sedang dibacanya, melihat keadaan televisi dhadapannya. "kau mematikannya?" tanya Suho pada Lay.

Lay menggeleng, "bukan aku! kau yang masang Sleep Timer. Pabbo!" Lay mendorong gemas kepala Suho.

"benarkah? biarkan saja kau begitu. Hemat listrik!" lay menatap heran Suho. Tidak biasanya dia eperti ini. Ia hanya diam–cuek ketika mendengar Lay sengaja meledeknya. Suho lebih memilik kembali membaca majalah fashion nya.

"kau mau? ini baru diangkat dari oven, masih hangat." Lay memberikan satu piring penuh dengan cookies yang baru saja diangkat dari oven.

Suho melirik cookies buatan Lay, yang ia sudah tahu rasanya, pasti dan mutlak disebut lezat. "kau membuatnya rasa Coklat?" tanya Suho.

"kau suka Coklat bukan?" tanya Lay memastikan.

"sejak kapan? Aku ingin yang rasa biasa, dengan topping berwarna biru." Suho kembali menghalangi pandangannya dengan majalah.

"kau menyebalkan!" Lay meletakkan kasar piring itu pada meja ruang tengah Drom.

Mata Suho melirik jahil pada Lay di sebelahnya. Lucu. "YEAY! Aku berhasil!" pekik Suho kegirangan, kedua tangannya menutup majalah itu.

"mwo?" Lay bingung dengan pernyataan Suho.

"aku berhasil membuatmu kesal Xing-ie…" Suho mencoba menahan tawany ketika melihat wajah kesal sekaigus bingung di wajah kekasihnya itu.

"eh?"

"APRIL MOP, ZHANG YIXING!" teriak Suho tidak kira kira.

Sedetik. Dua detik. Yixing masih mencerna kejadian yang sedang berlangsung. "YAK! KIM JOONMYEON! AWAS KAU" pekik Lay ketika sudah menyadari kejadian itu…

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

**-THE END-**

.

.

.

YEHET! ke_post_ juga akhirnya.

pasti garing, iya kan? jujur deh di _Revie__w_ kali ini fanfic emang G-A-R-I-N-G.

ini pertama kalinya Debay nyoba buat yang berbau-bau humor.

dan beginilah hasilnya1 Parah gilaaa...

.

debay mohon banget _Review_ dari kalian.

kalo emang garing bilang garing.

Debay selalu menetima Kritik dan Saran dari kalian.

Pay Pay~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_sign_

blackwhite1214


End file.
